


Creature Dreams

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [8]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee isn't right after a mission<br/>post "The Creature"<br/>prompt: weeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Dreams

It had been weeks since they returned from the mission and Lee still felt out of sorts. It was nothing specific he could put a finger on. He kept telling everyone he was okay, that there were no after effects from being controlled by the creature. Physically that was true. Mentally was another matter. He was having dreams. Dreams that haunted him. Dreams of the creature. Dreams of trying to kill the Admiral and the crew in order to be in control of Seaview. They played havoc with his sleep and his self confidence where the Admiral's trust was concerned.


End file.
